Ahora es tu turno
by tutivale
Summary: Ese es el problema con el Karma, todo se devuelve. One shot Haruka x Michiru


AHORA ES TU TURNO

.

Las imágenes aún le taladraban el cerebro, volvían una y otra vez, causándole una mezcla de dolor, rabia y nauseas. Apretó el vaso de licor que tenía en su mano y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. El ruido seco del cristal romperse y un grito desahogado se escuchó con fuerza, seguido de su respiración agitada. Se volvió a sentar, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, mientras agarraba con frustración sus cortos cabellos rubios, cuando su respiración agitada se volvía pesada y paulatinamente en sollozos cuando la imagen nuevamente volvió.

.

FLASH BACK

Cuatro años, ya eran cuatro años juntas. Un noviazgo no exento de problemas y obstáculos iniciales, pero que terminaron sólo con darle más sabor y fuerza a sus sentimientos. Todos le decían, Haruka Tenoh no es para ti, no te conviene, además de que es una chica, era una persona problemática, y que simplemente no encajaba con ella y merecía algo mejor. Pero nada de eso desanimó la relación.

Se graduaron juntas, una con excelencia académica, Michiru Kaioh, la otra no tanto, pero con un expediente deportivo que le abrió las puertas en su educación superior.

Apenas se graduaron de la escuela pensaron en vivir juntas, pero dado a que la Universidad de Michiru distaba tanto de la de la rubia, decidieron vivir por separado en la semana, para luego pasar el fin de semana juntas.

Planes juntas, por montones. Hace ya cuatro años habían dejado de hablar de manera individual. Haruka jamás creyó encontrar un complemento así en otra persona, simplemente no creía real el sentir tanto por otra persona como lo hacía por ella. Tal vez debía decirlo más que pensarlo, pero las palabras simplemente no se daban con ella, no con la facilidad con la que si se daba en Michiru.

Esa fue una tarde de introspección y de autocrítica en la que no escuchó nada de su clase. Era cierto, debía hacer más cosas por su novia, demostrarle más tal vez. Era día de semana, pero aun así decidió ir a visitarle y darle una sorpresa, faltaría a sus demás clases del día siguiente. Ahora lo que importaba era aprovechar ese momento de vulnerable sensibilidad que pocas veces se le daba. Antes de pasar a la casa de Michiru arrendó una película, compró un par de cosas para comer y beber y continuó su camino hacia la casa de ella.

Cuando estacionó su auto en la calle se sintió alegrada de ver el auto de su novia estacionado en casa, al parecer no tendría que esperarla. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, para causar sorpresa con su visita. Se extrañó al escuchar música, no parecía ser del gusto de Michiru. Siguió la música esperando a que le guiara con la chica. Paso a paso se acercaba a la sala, paso a paso se acercaba más a la música, paso a paso se acercaba más a una desagradable escena. Los sigilosos pasos se detuvieron cuando divisó a dos figuras, una de ellas muy conocida, Michiru se encontraba besándose apasionadamente con un chico.

Quedó pasmada con la imagen, su cuerpo sufrió un fugaz e intenso calambre global. Por alguna razón no lo detuvo, se quedó observando cómo el beso subía de intensidad en menos de diez segundos, como esas traidoras manos que hace solo un par de días se envolvían en su cuello ahora lo hacían en el de ese sujeto. Miró con eterna paciencia esos ojos cerrados mientras aquel conocido gesto en su rostro mostraba lo que venía ahora en su mente. Aquellos ojos se abrieron paulatinamente para hacer una pausa en aquel beso. Sus labios aun mantenían la sonrisa, esa sonrisa placentera que fue prontamente borrada al advertir que estaba siendo observada por su amor oficial.

-"Haruka"- dijo sorprendida y asustada al notarse descubierta. Un vacio y dolor en el estómago le invadieron al volverse a la realidad y tomar el peso de lo que había hecho.

-"me salté mis clases y te vine a visitar"- dijo firmemente seria, luego sacó las cosas de la bolsa que portaba en su mano. –"arrendé una película, y traje una botella de vino. Que la disfruten"- dijo arrojando la botella al suelo, muy cerca de ellos, provocando el sobresalto de ambos a la par del estruendo.

Acto seguido la rubia salió rápidamente de la casa de manera que jamás imaginó que haría. Sintió los gritos de su ahora ex novia llamándole a su espalda.

-"Haruka! Haruka!... no no… espera… yo… por favor no te vayas"- pero la rubia siguió caminando sin detenerse. –"por favor… déjame explicártelo. Hablemos"

La rubia solo se detuvo para volverse y darle una mirada iracunda, para luego continuar caminando hacia su auto.

-"no! Haruka, no huyas. Eso es lo que siempre haces, huir. Por favor hablemos"- dijo desesperada al notar lo cerca que ya estaba la rubia de irse.

-"púdrete"- fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de marcharse.

.

FIN FLASH BACK

.

No dejó de beber y dar vueltas desde que llegó a su departamento. Se sentía destrozada, podría jurar haber sentido físicamente cómo se le desgarraba el pecho del dolor. Cómo en un par de horas su ánimo, perspectiva, vida, había cambiado completamente. Luego del dolor se sintió una tonta, burlada, humillada. Se preguntaba cómo lo había conocido, desde hace cuanto tiempo, ¿mantenían una relación paralela? Si era así quería saber desde cuando, el momento preciso en el que comenzó a compartir los labios que besaba. Iba por otro vaso cuando sintió el ruido de las llaves, luego por consecuencia la puerta principal abrirse. Maldijo el que ambas tuvieran copia de las llaves de sus respectivos hogares, tal vez así habría evitado encontrarse con esa escena que aun le taladraba la cabeza.

Pudo ver cómo Michiru cruzaba el umbral de su puerta, observando sorprendida a su alrededor al notar que la mayoría de las cosas estaban rotas en el suelo.

-"que haces acá?... te duchaste siquiera?"- dijo dándole un sorbo a su vaso. La chica solo tomó aire.

-"estás tomada, no bebas más por favor"- en eso escuchó la risa de la rubia.

-"por favor? POR FAVOR? Por favor qué Michiru! Que mierda quieres de mí? Eso era? Que no beba más? BIEN!"- lanzó el vaso por la ventana con furia. –"ya está. Ahora dime, te acostaste con él?"

-"no"

-"no mientas de manera tan descarada! Eres una hipócrita, yo misma te vi cómo lo besabas de esa manera deseosa, fogosa, tus manos moverse asquerosamente por su cuello… así comienzas no?... que siguió desde que me fui? Oh, yo sé: Descendiste tus manos por su espalda, mientras…"- hablaba con odio, de manera burlesca para lograr sacarla de esa molesta calma. Funcionó, pues la chica perdió la paciencia y le interrumpió.

-"no me he acostado aun con él, SI?"- gritó.

La rubia se detuvo. Él 'aun' fue muy decidor. Su expresión reflejó cuanto le dolió esa monosílaba tan simple pero devastadora. La chica también notó la magnitud de su arranque. Haruka cambió su expresión a la ironía nuevamente, para camuflar el nuevo desgarre muscular a la altura de su pecho.

-"vaya… entonces que haces acá?"

-"Haruka… yo… estoy tan confundida. Las cosas no andan bien entre nosotros últimamente, te siento tan distante… y me sentía sola. Entonces él apareció y…"- fue interrumpida.

-"¿Hace cuanto tiempo me engañas con él? ¿Se ríen a mis espaldas mientras furtivamente se encuentran?"

-"no …"- dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Hace cuánto?"

-"tres meses"

Un prolongado silencio se apoderó de la sala. Michiru solo miraba al suelo, mientras Haruka tenía la vista pegada en un único adorno en pie del gabinete, mientras periódicamente pasaba su mano por el rostro, deteniéndola en la boca, como si eso le ayudara a similar la situación.

-"estás enamorada de él?"- dijo mirándola ahora fijamente, después de tomar aire.

-"yo… estoy confundida y…"- demasiadas evasivas, por lo que reiteró la pregunta.

-"estás enamorada de él?"- preguntó con mayor severidad.

-"creo… que si"

Estúpidamente esperaba una respuesta negativa. Esa ilusa esperanza que nunca te abandona hasta que escuchas lo contrario. Ahora eso sucedía. El sentimiento de humillación volvió al recordarlo.

-"esas flores del otro día… no eran de tu maestro del auditorio por tu actuación, no?"

-"no"

Otro silencio. Luego el enojo volvió a invadirle.

-"déjame adivinar… él representa todo lo que yo no, cierto? Lo aprueban tus amigas, no? todos te animan a estar con él, confirmándote tus deseos. Que obvia"

-"eso no es verdad"

-"no actúes como si no fuese cierto. Mandaste a la mierda todo lo nuestro por unos minutos de comodidad y calentura. Y que fueron estos cuatro años? Una farsa?"

-"Haruka! No digas eso…"- no pudo evitar las lagrimas. –"todo ha sido cierto, te amé más que nadie en este mundo… pero ya no es lo mismo. Siempre eres tan fría, evades todo…"- fue nuevamente interrumpida.

-"ahora me echarás la culpa de tu engaño?"

-"no. Solo te digo lo que siento, lo que siempre te dije y evitabas huyendo para evitar nuestras conversaciones. Siempre guardándote todo, sin decirme nada…"

-"que querías que te dijera? Que te amo? Que eres lo único que he amado en mi vida? Que eres lo único para lo que tengo ojos y que por más que pase el tiempo lo que siento por ti no disminuye ningún poco?"- explotó.

-"y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Por qué guardártelo todo siempre al punto de hacerme sentir con esa maldita incertidumbre? Con esa sensación de estar amando sola, mientras que para ti era solo costumbre?"- también explotó.

-"y qué? Te sentiste sola y buscaste a otro? Esa es tu estúpida disculpa?"

La chica simplemente desvió la mirada al suelo, no tenía respuesta para eso. Otro prolongado e incómodo silencio, que sirvió para calmar los aires.

-"aun… aun me amas?"- preguntó entonces, buscando la mirada de la chica, mirada que no encontró.

-"ya no estoy segura de eso"

Y eso fue todo, fue suficiente con esa afirmación. Sabía perfectamente que el 'ya no estoy segura' que buscaba suavizar sin lograrlo, camuflaba la negativa. La rubia se quedó ensimismada, sin asimilar el fin de esos cuatro años, aun incrédula de que estuviese realmente sucediendo. Michiru comprendió que ya no había más que hablar y se marchó silenciosa.

Esa noche una relación de cuatro años, dos meses y seis días daba término con la peor traición. Tres días después se enteró por amigos en común, ella comenzaba una nueva relación, con él. Tres días, sólo tres días después de dar término a su relación ya comenzaba una nueva. ¿Cómo podía dar vuelta la página con tal facilidad si ella en esos tres días ni siquiera se reponía de una resaca cuando ya estaba en otra borrachera encerrada en su departamento?

A la semana siguiente trató de retomar sus estudios, pero es que el simple hecho de saber de su felicidad le hacía inmensamente infeliz. Ver el perfil de su página era inevitable, ver cómo todas sus amigas le escribían lo felices que les hacían su término y le alentaban a disfrutar de la vida ahora que la etapa 'confusión Tenoh' acababa.

Jamás creyó que los ojos podían llorar tanto por semanas, tres en específico. A la cuarta el llanto cesó, más el ánimo se volvió lineal, dentro de lo mal. Aun así no acababa la etapa de revisar todo lo que implicase a la chica, además de amigos en común, que no hacían más que confirmar cómo disfrutaba socialmente junto a su nuevo 'novio'. ¿Cómo alguien que dijo que te amaba le puedes importar tan poco? ¿Pensaba en ella? ¿ya se habían acostado? ¿ahora si se reían de ella?

-"en serio… olvídate de ella, no sé cómo pudo ser capaz de hacerte eso. Ella no te merece"- dijo su amiga.

Serena Tsukino, una buena amiga que desde el quiebre no dejaba de apoyarle, pues le preocupaba. Mientras hablaba con la chica no dejaba de recordar cómo Michiru debía actuar frente a ella, pues esa chica rubia le provocaba enormes celos. Y cómo no hacerlo si era tan cercana a Haruka, y esta no hacía más que coquetearle en juego como era habitual. En esos momentos Michiru podía ver esa leve luz en aquellos ojos adolecentes. Haruka le decía que solo eran impresiones de ella, pero Michiru solo le advertía que tuviera cuidado.

Su pensamiento terminó con su irónica conclusión, Michiru siempre temió que Haruka fuese a engañarle dado su facilidad al coquetear, pero terminó siendo ella la que osó a engañar y traicionar la relación.

Con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos aprendió a lidiar con lo sucedido para continuar con su vida a la que dio pausa. Reía amargamente al concluir en cómo podía sentir tanto resentimiento y odio por alguien a quien amaba o había amado tanto.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde el término de ambas cuando recibió una llama por teléfono de Michiru.

-"que es lo que quieres?"

-"Haruka… por favor perdóname. No sé en qué pensaba, estaba tan confundida, pero necesitaba de este error para darme cuenta de cuánto te amo"- dijo llorando.

-"que? Ya no lo amas?"

-"no… solo te he amado a ti en mi vida. Él sólo fue un error que cometí por mi confusión"

-"debes haberte equivocado de número Michiru"- dicho esto cortó.

Esa semana recibió varias llamadas de su ex novia, expresándole lo arrepentida que estaba y que la perdonara. Otras varias llamadas sin contestar.

Hace tal vez una semana lo habría pensado, perdonar su falta y continuar, pues la amaba. Pero ahora el sentimiento era otro. Cortó esa última llamada y se quedó pensativa, buscando la forma de saciar ese sentimiento que tenía en ese momento. Una idea se cruzó por su mente. Sonrió.

.

Su amigo estacionaba el auto en la calle cercana a la casa de Michiru. Haruka estaba apoyada seria contra la ventana, miró al espejo retrovisor encontrándose con la mirada de Serena, quien le asentía con la cabeza. Respondió el gesto y ambas se bajaron del auto, mientras Seiya vigilaba afuera.

Haruka caminaba adelante, con paso firme y las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras la chica rubia caminaba tras ella. Se detuvo frente a la casa, examinó con la vista su fachada y rápidamente se dirigió a una ventana que sabía estaría abierta. Sonrió al comprobarlo, cómo la conocía. Ingresó a la casa para luego voltear y ayudar a Serena a hacerlo.

Caminaba segura de su recorrido, Serena observaba la casa mientras le seguía. Mientras, la rubia observaba ya ajena aquella casa que antes sentía tan propia. Se detuvo a ver un retrato de ambas abrazadas en unos de los viajes de vacaciones juntas. Soltó una leve risa con ironía para luego dejarlo boca abajo.

Una vez que llegó al cuarto que hace unas semanas compartían, sacó por fin su mano del bolsillo, y con ésta una cámara. La ajustó y encendió mientras enfocaba hacia la cama. Presionó el botón rojo que comenzaba a grabar, el tintineo del punto rojo en la pequeña pantalla le indicaba que ya había comenzado.

Miró a la pantalla y sonrió levemente, mientras atrás de ella podía verse cómo Serena entraba en el cuadro de la grabación. Se lograba ver cómo la chica se sacaba la chaqueta mientras Haruka aun se mantenía frente a la cámara. Acto seguido la chica se acercó por la espalda de Haruka y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras deslizaba sus manos por los brazos y espalda de esta, quien no dejaba de ver hacia la cámara. Luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos para disfrutar las caricias, volvió a abrirlos para dedicar una última mirada triunfal a la cámara, tomar la mano de la chica y voltear hacia ella para comenzar a besarle con pasión y terminar lo que habían empezado, las ropas desprendiéndose con pasión, mientras el tintineo del punto rojo continuaba.

-"nos vamos ya?"- preguntó Seiya una vez que ambas rubias se encontraban sentadas en sus respectivos asientos del auto.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza, Seiya encendió el motor y se marcharon.

.

Se encontraba en su casa observando unos archivos en su computador, específicamente unas fotos de ellas juntas, navidades, vacaciones, escuela, salidas. Estaba en eso cuando sintió la puerta llamar. Se extrañó por la hora, no esperaba a nadie, menos con esta lluvia. Se levantó hasta llegar a la puerta. Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que era Haruka al otro lado de la puerta. Sintió una enorme alegría y alivio de verle. Iba a hacerle pasar cuando sintió cómo sin previo aviso se lanzaba a ella para darle un beso, que sin dudarlo fue correspondido. La intensidad era cada vez mayor, Haruka mantenía firmemente agarrado el rostro de Michiru, mientras que ella se aferraba a la espalda de la rubia.

De pronto Haruka se separó para dar fin al beso, encontrándose con el esperanzado rostro de la chica, con esa conocida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Entonces la rubia saca de su chaqueta un CD y se lo entrega. Michiru recibe confundida el objeto, y lo está más aun al ver el rostro serio de la rubia, que ahora se marchaba. No alcanzó a decir algo para detenerle, todo era muy confuso.

Entonces decide entrar para ir directo a su portátil. Inserta el Cd, espera a que cargue con impaciencia. Su desconcierto es total al ver cómo comenzaba un video en el que Haruka aparecía en primer plano en su alcoba. Frunció el ceño extrañada, la fecha era de ayer. Pero luego su ceño se relajó y sus ojos se abrieron completamente al fijarse al fondo de la grabación, quien entraba no era nada más ni menos que Serena, quien se acercaba por la espalda hasta alcanzarle y comenzar a besarle.

.

Haruka se encontraba en su auto con una satisfecha sonrisa, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que antes siempre solía hacerlo con el bobo sentimiento romántico, y que esta vez era totalmente distinto. Marcó tres tonos cuando sintió que Michiru le contestaba.

-"¿Por qué…?"- preguntó entre cortado por el abundante llanto.

-"Porque ahora es tu turno. Quiero que tu llores. Adiós Michiru"

* * *

><p><em>Generalmente cuando termino un fic, antes de empezar uno nuevo publico un one shot. Ahora, como me he extendido mucho con el fic "Sin prejuicios" decidí subir este fic que tenía de hace un tiempo guardado por ahí.<em>

_¿por qué Michiru es la infiel? Simple, porque en mi one shot anterior era Haruka la desgraciada jaja, asi que corresponde que sea su turno._

_Saludos! _


End file.
